hackNormalcy
by UEHacker
Summary: Kite. He's taken on Data Bugs. He's braved the Phases. He's destroyed Cubia. He stopped Morganna. But now can he face his biggest challenge yet? Playing The World for FUN!These characters are copyrighted by Bandai and CyberConnect2


.hack/Normalcy Chapter 1

**RootTown:∆ Server Water Capital MacAnu**

It was a day like any other, Kite had just come back from the hospital visiting Yasuhiko(Orca) and sat in front his computer desk, booting up the ALTIMIT OS and activating the world. Other than his meeting with Mia and Elk, not much had happened lately other than how he had learned how to hack the gates. He had visited the Closed Oblivious Twin Hills and defeated the data bug, but other than that he had not grouped with Mia or Elk since, he did not know that them well at all either. He had enjoyed the session they had at the corrupted area even though it was strictly business, an idea then popped into his head, he would invite Mia and Elk to go on a dungeon adventure with him. He could get to know them better and have a fun and for once normal day in The World.

Mia and Elk were in a field looking for Aromatic Grass when they both received Kite's flash mail. "It's from that boy, Mia should we go? You said we were going to find some Aromatic Grass today." Elk said. "I think we should, maybe I will see the power of the bracelet once again today" Mia replied, and with that they both zoned out to the root town of Mac Anu to meet up with Kite.

As they appeared through the ring of golden light known as the chaos gate, Kite ran up to them. "Hey guys, glad you could make it. I was wondering if you guys would like to go on a dungeon adventure for some experience and for fun." Kite wanted to get to know Mia and Elk better than he knew them badly that way they could work together as a team better. "Right then, lets go." as soon as Mia replied with that Elk said "Well if Mia's going then I'm going." A slight tone of jealousy was in his voice but Kite did not notice it as he invited Mia and Elk into the party. Once everything was settled he walked over to the chaos gate with them and yelled out "Indiscreet Solitary Melody!" Right after Kite yelled out the zone name, they all disappeared once again through the golden rings and to the zone.

**Zone:∆ Server Indiscreet Solitary Melody **

The golden light had deposited them in what seemed to already be the dungeon, however Kite new better than this because he had read the user manual. "Oh wow, a forest field, haven't been to one of these yet." Kite said in awe. Elk had never been to this type of field either, it was level 10 and wood element. "This is a level above me. Are you guys sure we can handle this?" Elk said a bit worriedly. Mia quickly replied with "Don't worry Elk, we'll be fine, just stick by me.", and with that they started their adventure.

After heading from the beginning of the zone into the next area there was a magic circle, Kite slowly approached it releasing the inside evil of a... treasure chest! "Oh wow, how lucky! Mia maybe there's some Aromatic Grass inside!" Elk said hurriedly as he ran up to the chest and opened it, however when he opened it he was in for a surprise.

As Elk opened the chest teeth sprung from the opening and legs molded from the sides of it, it was a Mimic, a monster that looked like a treasure chest. "Oh no, guys HELP!" Elk yelled as he got confused by the monster. "I'm sorry guys... GAN DON!" He cried out as he dropped rocks upon his teammates. "Oh no.. I didn't bring any restoratives.. Mia! Operation Wonder Battle! Use your skills!" Kite yelled out as he and Mia sprung toward the enemy chest, dodging lightning bolts, rocks, and tornados that sprung from Elk's wand. "Staccato!" Kite yelled. "Revolver!" Mia yelled. Once everything was said and done, the chest fell to the twin blade and blademaster team, Elk's confusion status ran out as well once the chest was defeated. "Sorry guys, I'm too weak aren't I..." Elk said sadly. "Don't say that, it's our own fault for not bringing any healing items, we'll just have to be extra careful : )" Kite said, adding a little smile emote to the end of his sentence. "Well, at least let me make it up to you guys. La Repth!" Elk yelled out the healing skill name and all three party members were healed for 150 damage.


End file.
